shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zsa Zsa
"'Darling” Zsa Zsa '(ザーザー, ''Zsa Zsa'') is an angel fish mermaid, she is famed as one of the most fashionable mermaids in the world and was a former spokes person for the Criminal Fashion line. She originally was a very tight client and friend with Pappug, however after an argument between the two. Revealing that Zsa Zsa wanted to have her own line of clothing, but Pappug refused to help her since he wanted more of the money. Trying for himself to gain more fame, while Zsa Zsa gad started to fade away from the Fishman island eyes and most of the world. She then went into hiding and along the way she had retired from the fashion world, thus becoming a pirate and joining up with the Tango Pirates. Which now she is Tango’s girlfriend and had joined the Impostor Tyrant Pirates armada. Since then she had become a pirate and had started to gain fame back, she hopes one day that she will be able to open her own clothing line. So all of the world could buy it and she would put Pappug out of business. Notorious as cheap date and dumping men left and right, for many of her crimes she was given a bounty of 35,000,000 for such crimes as. Leaving the model businesses, taking several thousands of belis from Pappug and his own business. Shop lifting countless outfits from the Criminal clothing line and then destroying one of the stores due to the fact that they didn’t have an outfit that she wanted. Joining up with the tango pirates, officially becoming the girlfriend of tango and becoming an important member of the Impostor Tyrant Pirates armada. With this Zsa Zsa sets out to open up her own fashion business, with the vast amounts of wealth she will get as a pirate and she plans to spend most of the time with her new boyfriend. Appearance Zsa Zsa is a very beautiful woman, with a prefect figure and body. Her most famous item is her hair very big and long curly orange hair. During the per-time skip, most of the time she was seen wearing most of the criminal fashion line ranging from very formal wear to very causal wear. Most of the times she was seen in a red sleeves dress, with a yellow scarf and often seen with sunglasses. To top her outfit off she often would wear a sun hat and matching red high heels. The after the post-time skip and her current outfit, her hair had grown longer and more curly. She wears a sleeveless blue shirt, over this a sleeveless and on her arms she had black arm leggings. The sporting a pair of baggy white pants, a purple sash tied on her waist often looking like a skirt and a pair of black an yellow boots. She sports a pair of pendulums earrings and a necklace, gold bracelets on her wrists and set of pearls on her worked into her hair. zsa zsa appearance.png|Zsa Zsa's current appearance. Tango_and_his_crew_.jpg|Zsa Zsa and the rest of the Tango Pirates, overlooking Punk Hazard. Zsa_zsa_3.png|Zsa Zsa appearing for the first time in the New World Arc. Tango_and_zsa_zsa.png|Tango and Zsa Zsa shocked to see that Spade and his crew still standing after their combination attack. Personality Zsa Zsa is a stereotypical southern bell and diva mixed into, her most common trait is that she often will address almost everyone as "Dar'ling", "Sweaty Pie" or another name along these lines. During the course of the New World Arc, Zsa Zsa had shown to be extremely laid back to the point that she sat on the side lines watching while Tango was battling. Zsa Zsa appeared to be two faced, this was shown in both her public and private life as a model. It was noted by Pappug, that Zsa Zsa would turn on someone faster than a marine going after a pirate. Zsa Zsa appeared to only want the cloths and money, not really caring about how she would obtain these items. So she is a very greedy diva, as acting like a diva. She seems to think of battling as a man's job and she will only join a fight if she is really pushed into one. If not she really would try and talk her way out of fighting, she claims that she wouldn't want to break a nail or such whenever she was dealing with an opponent. Zsa Zsa, had revealed that she seems to have an uncaring attitude to most of those around her. Since her high opinion of herself, she is arrogant to the point that she wouldn't have a care for the fates of even the likes of the Impostor Tyrant Crew. She herself commented upon finding out that they were the fake crew, that she only really joined the armada because of her "hunky" was an officer in the armada and as such she has to stand by him. Zsa Zsa on several occasion has been unknown to be extremely flirty to many different male opponents, often she was seen flirting with Giles and several members of his crew, during the meetings of the officers. She tries to seduce them and often ending up in more of a comical moment than anything else. They often say that she isn't their type and she gets mad often, she slaps them across the face. She can't handle rejection very well. Unlike most merfolk, Zsa Zsa shares the same views as several fishman does. Zsa Zsa stated that she hated seeing humans wearing the Criminal clothing brand and even worse seeing humans to begin with. Zsa Zsa sees them as an ugly creatures and as such she had shown to be especial cruel to any human opponent she would happen to come across. But she seems to show a special type of cruelty to human females that she would happen to come across, due to her ego. If she was happened to be called or something by said female opponent, Zsa Zsa can easily get annoyed and flustered. Where she could easily be drawn into a battle, not being the smartest of opponents and it would appear to be her downfall. Whenever backed into a corner often she will play the "Damsel in Distress", which most of the times one of two things would happen. Her opponents who give in and let her go free, or she would get Tango or one of the crew members involved. Showing just how manipulative the girl really is. Relationships Tango Pirates Among the Tango pirates, it is still unclear as to what rank or position she holds. She stated that she seems to highly ranked, due to the fact that she is able to order around the other members. They have a degree of both respect and fear for her, much Tango herself. Zsa Zsa likes the idea of loyalty and seems to be than happy to manipulate the members of the crew. Zsa Zsa also appeared to use her own flirtiness on them as well, to get them to do as she ordered. Nothing more has been seen between the crew and herself. Tango Due to the fact that Tango and Zsa Zsa are the hot new thing for the Tango pirates, the two are a couple. Zsa Zsa seems to be very proud of being Tango's girl and Tango himself likes the eye candy that he has. However Zsa Zsa seems to manipulate him to a degree, playing the damsel in distress card and getting Tango to finish off opponents for her. Zsa Zsa commented that she shares the same trait of loyalty and hates those who aren't loyal. This is were they share some common ground, aside from this. Zsa Zsa appears to be more of Tango's cheer leader than anything else, but Tango had commented that his girl doesn't need to go out on the battle field. Impostor Tyrant Pirates Zsa Zsa is a member of the Impostor Tyrant pirates armada, however she could careless for these people. She had commented that the only reason as to joining said armada is because her "hunk" is an officer of the armada. So as such she has to follow her, however Zsa Zsa isn't scared to use the underlings of Tango to her own advanagte. Kawa & Eii appear to be some rivals of Zsa Zsa and along with the rest of the armada officers, Zsa Zsa seems to have some feelings for Giles and members of his crew. Pappug Zsa Zsa and Pappug seem to go back a long way, from the beginning Zsa Zsa was a model and spokesperson for the criminal fashion line. Pappug originally promised Zsa Zsa that any clothing she wanted was her, however she had abused this promise and took more than cloths. Pappug had found out about this and then after a fall out, the two now are enemies. Zsa Zsa revealed that she wishes to put Puppag out of business and crush him. Puppag seems to have a great degree of fear of her as well, shown whenever she had rampage through his own mansion and almost completely destroyed him in the process. Abilities and Powers During her days as a fashion model and criminal icon, Zsa Zsa had thousand of fans that would do anything at her command. As such she had strong influence over the wearers of the criminal fashion. Until she had left the brand and started her own, now a days she is a member of the Tango and Impostor Tyrant crews. In the Tango pirates she seems to hold a lot of power over the members, it is still unclear if this due to the fact that she is an officer or she is using her beauty to get the members to do whatever she pleases. Within the Impostor Tyrant armada, she seems to hold a bit of power as shown whenever she was able to order around the underlings given to Tango and his crew. Aside from these powers, Zsa Zsa appears to be very fast and agile on her feet. Highly proficient in the art of the High Speed techniques, Zsa Zsa can use them with high skill and proficiency, able to create quick, instinctive bursts to evade or rush enemies while able to create afterimages, and move long distances as well. A graceful and artful fighter, she is able to move at speeds complimentary to any opponent, able to create after-images in her wake when moving at incredible speeds. Going into her abilities as a merfolk, she naturally seems to swim much faster than that of a human. Whenever forced into the water, Zsa Zsa can be very sneaky whenever in her element and use it to her advanagte. Countless times she was shown to have pulled Devil Fruit users to their deaths into the water and let them suffer there. But like her man, Zsa Zsa has some immense strength compared to that of a merfolk. Zsa Zsa herself during the fight with the skull spade crew, she managed to put Otoboro through a wooden wall and table several times. Also seeming to be very agile and acrobatic, easily she was able to dodge others attacks with a bit of dancers moves added into it to make her speed dance even the more beautiful. Finally Zsa Zsa has shown to be extremely well at triangulating others, she enjoys playing with the emotions of others. This to a point that she herself had managed to make Tenkai himself anger and went into a fit of rage. Weapons Zsa Zsa's main weapon is a spear that she often is seen carrying around with her, however it is a retractable so she is able to hide it on her person and pull it out when needed. Her full skills with the spear has been unknown for some time, but it was assumed since she managed to defeat Otoboro within a few minutes, she is good with spear in close combat. However, Zsa Zsa has shown to use several other weapons one of her favorite weapons is the flintlock pistol and she appears to have two hidden on her person. Pulling them out when needed, firing and pulling them back again. Lastly Zsa Zsa's all time favorite weapon is razor sharp steel wire threads, she and several members of the Tango Pirates master in this weapon. Zsa Zsa has shown to have several yards of thread at her use, mostly these threads are use to binned her opponents and subdue them. Fighting Style Main Article-Merman Combat While her true strengths in Merman Combat haven't been seen yet, Zsa Zsa us assumed to be able to have an expert level on them. Due to the fact that she used several unnamed techniques on Otoboro and defeated him easily. Haki So far Zsa Zsa has shown to use only Kenbunshoku Haki, to increase her own senses. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Pirate Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Thief Category:Tango Pirates Category:Impostor Tyrant Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Female Category:Merfolk Category:Spear User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User